


Sorry, Not Sorry

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can an angel say to a dead girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Not Sorry

When all the lights go out, everything gets very cold. Jo doesn't notice right away, but after what she perceives as a few minutes, the cold starts seeping into her bones.

"Hello."

Castiel is standing where there had just been empty space, but he doesn't startle her because she had been expecting him. Realizing that she had been expecting him startled her, though.

"Hey, Cas," she says, trying a smile. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," he says.

Jo pretends she doesn't know what he's talking about. "Oh, all right. Um. For what? Are you the one who turned off the heat in here?" It was an attempt at light-hearted, but even as she says it she hears how much of a lost little girl she sounds.

Castiel slips off his coat without really moving and drapes it over her shoulders. "You get used to the cold," he tells her. "But take this all the same."

Before she can stop herself, she asks, "you're going back?"

He nods. "I have to. I made a promise. But I... I am sorry for what role I played in this." Castiel motions around them, to the hazy nothing-but-almost-something-ness.

She nods along. She doesn't want to be alone here, even if she's pretty sure 'here' is just a temporary stop over.

"Joanna," he says, touching her arm. He crouches down next to her and seems like he wants to say more, but doesn't. The look in Castiel's borrowed eyes is deep and unfathomable and seems to say so much that his voice does not. He shares her sorrow, sees her loneliness, and feels some kind of responsibility for her fate.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a stupid idea, but it was the only we had. Not your fault. Not anyone's fault..." As she says it, she knows it's true. It's a weight off her shoulders she didn't know she was carrying.

Jo folds herself against him, pushing him out of his unsteady crouch and backward onto where the floor would have been if the floor hadn't vanished with everything else. If the sudden hug surprises him, he doesn't let it show. He wraps his arms carefully around her back and is very quiet. Jo is thankful for that. She's not sure even an angel can say anything to a dead girl that would make her feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bean for the title and to Clex for pointing out where I wasn't making sense.


End file.
